Out of Sight
by Austin-says-peace
Summary: SQUAEL TO YOU COULD CALL ME EMO! AUSTIN APEARS LATER!Tony and Ziva have just slept together. Aftermath ensuses. TIVA!
1. This is the

**Hi guys! this is a new fic. I'm writing that is suposed to make sense! The pairing is Tiva and the Idea is that Ziva and Tony just slept together and what happens afterwords. Jenny is "Dead."**

**Quote of the day: Snowflakes are all different. Except that one, and that one , and that one...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Out of sight.

Ziva awoke with a start. Something was not right. She was in a strange bed and not wearing any clothes.

This was bad.

Felling a body shift next to her she swiftly and silently loaded her weapon.

If this was a dangerous place, she would not be any happier than she already was.

Upon hearing the voice she relaxed and then tensed at her relization.

" Morning Zee."

Tony.

She felt an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her into him.

Not good.

She also realized that Tony was not wearing any clothes.

Even Worse.

So she came to the genuis conclusion of one thing.

They had slept together.

*Appluse for Ziva*

And thus she came to yet another conclusion.

Gibbs was going to kill them.

Nothing could be worse than this.

* * *

Tony Awoke to fell a female presence next to him.

He smiled inwardly.

Ziva.

Sensing she was awake and about to shoot him, he muttered,

"Morning Zee."

She tensed.

So it was her.

Just making sure.

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

she was naked.

And so was he.

He smiled again.

They had slept together.

Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

**So do you like it? The next chapter will be longer, and will make a bit more sense. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! In the spirit of the New Year Review!**


	2. Work to be done

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for adding me to your Story alert lists People that did! Listen to THNKS FR TH MMRS by Fall out boy when reading this. THE TITLE IS NOT A TYPO!!!!**

**Quote of the day: Don't think of it as lying, Thnk of it as Acting.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ziva was so incredibly close to ripping Tony's head off. But that would put her in jail, someplace she was not planning on going to in this life. He had been throwing thoose stupid paper balls at her head all morning.

She was going to snap.

Per tradition, this usaully happened 30 minutes ago.

Where were her paperclips again?

Shit. Gibbs took them again.

Looks like he took her Asprin too.

Damn.

"Tony will you stop throwing those at my head!"

"No."

Oh that was it.

Ziva pushed back her chair and stormed over to where Tony was sitting.

"Do you value your life?"

"Yes."

"Then Cut. It. Out. Now."

"Okay. will get out of my lap now?"

Ziva sprung back apalled. She was NOT in his lap!

"Works every time." Tony smirked

Damn him.

* * *

"Well. This is going to take some work."

"Brillant McGee! Simply Brillant!"

"Thanks."

McGee rolled his eyes at Abby, who was preocciuped with pacing around the room.

"Of Course its going to take some work Timmy! Do I look like an invalied? Don't answer that!"

Abby did look sort of off. she was wearing a hospital robe and didn't have her pigtails in.

"Remind me why you were at the doctors again?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

Silly Timmy.

* * *

**There it is! chap. 2! sorry it took so long. And no, the song doesn't have anything to do with this chapter, its just a good song. Except more on Sunday!**


	3. It's sort of amusing

**HI! Sorry 'bout that update. I was waiting for a few reviews. SHOUT OUT: LA HIME ANGEL, I don't belive you've ever been a failure to make me feel better about my writing. **

**Quote of the Day: Viva La Vida. (Look it Up!)**

**

* * *

**

**Austin's POV ( Yeah, Yeah, I finally got around to her.)**

It was quite amusing actully. Watching Tony and Ziva fight. Then aviod each other. Made sense that they were sleeping together. After all, I was with them last night.

You see, Gibbs kicked me out the other night.

Not my fualt His boat was needing disposing of.

Burning seemed like the best option.

How the HELL was I supossed to know he named it Jen-

Not goig to say her name.

It's been two agonizing years.

I have been living with Gibbs.

Need I explain any more?

Hm.

Did I mention I KILLED somebody?

I speak only the truth.

Execpt when I talk to... Can't say it- Dad- AGHHH!

* * *

**That last part meant Gibbs. Working on making them longer. Going to update by... The 20th! I love the warm fuzzy feeling of Reviews. Yeah I said it. Get over it.**


End file.
